All The Proof He Needs
by nazkey
Summary: A quiet morning at home


It was a beautiful morning. The sunlight streamed in through the windows and a soft breeze hit Kara's naked back as she lay on her stomach, hands crooked under her pillow. The cool breeze was a perfect compliment on her right side to the heat coming off of Lee on her left. She turned her head and saw him leaning on his elbow, looking at her tenderly.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He smiled. Using the back of his fingers, he softly caressed her cheek and made his way down her shoulder, then her back, never losing contact, slowly and gently brushing her with his fingers.

She smiled and tried to move.

"Shhh. Don't move." He gently admonished as he continued his caresses.

"What're you doin'?" She asked dreamily.

"Don't talk either." He said with a huge grin and let his gaze travel down her body, following the path of his fingers. "I'm just … making sure this is real. Making sure you're here."

"I'm here. Where else would I be?"

Lee looked up at her face, her laughing eyes and the curve of her luscious lips. He smiled and his mind wandered back to the first day he met her …

* * *

><p><em>Zak had been going on and on about his new flight instructor and how he had finally managed to get her to have a drink with him. Lee, always the older, wiser brother, insisted he tag along. He knew this was a bad idea and had tried to convince Zak to let it go, but Zak had inherited the Adama stubbornness and insisted it was just a drink, nothing more.<em>

_They'd been sitting at the booth for a while when she showed up, shrugging out of her worn out leather jacket and glaring at Zak._

_"Okay nugget. I'm here. Buy me a drink and let's get this over with." She'd ground out, clearly not happy about the situation._

_Zak had fumbled and worked his way out of the booth, blushing up to his hairline, "Uh … Lieutenant Thrace? Uh … this is my brother, Lee Adama … uh … Apollo. Lee, this is Lieutenant Kara Thrace. Uh … Starbuck."_

_She'd turned and extended her hand, not even looking at Lee, but when he shook her hand, her head had snapped up and it was as if someone had drained all the fury out of her and replaced it with wonder. They hadn't been able to stop looking at each other and Lee hadn't let go of her hand. He'd pulled her in to sit next to him and the brush of her thighs against his had been an electric shock straight to his heart._

_The rest of the evening was spent talking … about everything. Lee remembered Zak leaving at some point, but he hadn't cared. They'd left the bar only after the owner started turning off the lights and he'd grabbed her hand the minute they'd walked out._

_Afterwards, pressing against her soft body as they'd slowly made love, Lee had a moment of pure clarity: this was it. This was who he'd been waiting for, the missing piece of his puzzle._

* * *

><p>Lee's smile widened as he remembered how she had unceremoniously moved in with him after a week of spending every possible minute together. She had just shown up at his door with her beat up duffle and a couple of boxes of stuff, with a shrug and a "I'm here all the time any way, and your place is nicer than mine."<p>

He continued trailing his fingers down her body and slowly lowered his head and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Kara Thrace," he whispered.

She shifted a bit, rose up and kissed him gently. Smiling, she gave the tip of his nose a nip and kissed him again.

"Do you hear me Kara? I love you," he said again.

She pulled back a bit, scrunched up her face and said, "Wow Lee, you could really use a toothbrush right about now."

She squealed as he tackled her and laughing wrestled her onto her back. Settling himself between her legs, he looked down at her and drank in the way her eyes turned to gold in the morning sunlight. She stopped struggling, settled and reached up to pull him in for a searing kiss. She grabbed his face in her hands, stared into his eyes, forcing him to keep his attention on her. "I do too. You know that, right?"

He smiled and sank back down, drowning himself in the unadulterated bliss that was Kara. He didn't need anything else. This right here was all the proof he needed that he was iexactly/i where he was meant to be, living the life he was destined to live.

The sunlight, the cool breeze, the soft bed and Kara wrapped around him. Lee Adama was complete.


End file.
